TRARP! The Trouble with Trainers
by pokecrazy24
Summary: Three starter Pokémon from Unova, somehow in another region. A trolling Snivy, squeaky Oshawott and a Tepig with a bottomless pit for a stomach. What will happen when the Snivy is caught by a super girly trainer who rips the leaves on his tail? Even I have no idea. Soon to be rewritten. The first story in the TRARP series.
1. Hound Doom

"The author of these fanfictions does not own the Pokémon Company, Gamefreak, Creatures Inc, Nintendo, etc.  
The following is for entertainment purposes only and is not affilated with the above companies in any way." An Oshawott with a heart-shaped, red shell on her chest said, quite mindlessly to two other Pokémon.

"Whaaaat?" A Tepig asked her.

"What in the Pokémon World is a 'Gamefreak'? Some sort of geeky nerd who spends all his time locked in a room, doing nothing but playing video games?" A Snivy wearing a black and white, fanciful suit and a top-hat asked.

"I dunno...but what I do know...is...I..am so...BORED." The Tepig whined.

"Ohhh ME TOOOOO...I HATE BEING BORED!" The squeaky little Oshawott squealed.

"Quiet, lower class fools. I'm trying to sip my martini in peace." The Snivy sneered.

"But we're booorrreedd and we wanna plaaaayy!" Oshawott squealed.

"Yeaahhh, me and Squeakerang are booooreed!" Tepig whined.

"Yeahhhh, me and Potato are booooreed, Smugleaf!" Oshawott squealed.

"I could not possibly care less, ignorant fool." Smugleaf said, sticking his nose in the air and taking another sip of his martini.

"Smugleaf, you're a meanie. We care when you're bored. And my name is Potato, not Ignorant Fool!" Potato said.

"Snivy do not get bored. We are too superior for that. We are too great. We walk about with pride, knowing we cannot get bored and everyone else knows it as well. They know how great our species is. And I am one of the highest quality blood-lines of Snivy. Top of the line, pure-bred. I was voted 'Most shiniest leaves' in my family. I am the best of the best, I tell you. The greatest of the greatest. And that is why I can never get bored." Smugleaf bragged.

Potato yawned.

"Err...Okay." Squeakerang said.

Smugleaf turned around and stared at his leaves on his tail as he sipped his martini.  
"Magnificent, aren't they?" Smugleaf asked.

"No." Squeakerang said.

"Hmmph. Well, its not like an in-bred, lower-class creature like you would know anything about quality. It takes someone with a true eye for greatness to see it. Like, for example, me." Smugleaf said.

"Okay...ummmm...wanna play Tag?" Squeakerang asked.

"No, I do not want to play any of your childish games, you ignorant fool." Smugleaf sneered.

"You never wanna have any fun." Squeakerang said, sadly.

"I have fun all the time. I stare at myself in lakes, groom my tail, etcetera, etcetera." He said.

"Thats not fun..." Squeakerang said, staring at Smugleaf.

"It is. You just do not know how to properly have fun." Smugleaf said.

"I don't think theres really a proper way to have fun, Smugleaf..." She replied.

"Hmmph. You do not know anything, ignorant fool. Now, silence. I must groom my leaves." Smugleaf said, getting out a squirtbottle from that magical place called NoWhereLand and spritzing his tail.

MEANWHILE, ACROSS THE FOREST...

"Okay lets go hunt. No, wait. Lets go chase stuff. No wait, um, lets go hunt. Yeah. No...Wait..." The Houndoom said while thinking about what they should do.

"Um...Cookie-"

"THATS MILEY CYRUS TO YOU." Miley Cyrus interrupted the other Houndoom.

"Right...Um...Well lets go hunt."

"NO. We should go chase stuff!" Miley Cyrus/Cookie screamed.

"Fine..."

So they chased...stuff...to the other side of the forest.  
They chased a Pidgey, a Bidoof, a Buneary, and several other Pokémon. Then they spotted green, orange and blue blobs in the distance.

"Hey, lets go chase those!" Miley Cyrus/Cookie shouted.

"Very well then..."

"ROAROAROARRR" Miley Cyrus/Cookie...roared as she charged at the chasable things in the distance.

"Oh noez, its a Houndoomz!" Squeakerang screamed.

"Pfft...Lower class, Smelly, drooling mutts." Smugleaf said, sipping his martini.  
As Miley Cyrus/Cookie roared closer, Potato and Squeakerang ran about, frightened and...well...frightened.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no, what are we gonna do, what are we gonna do, what are we gonna dooooo!" Screamed Potato.  
Squeakerang began running about in circles, screaming.

"AHHHH! What are we gonna do? What, what, what? Oh no shes getting clossseeerr!" Squeakerang squealed.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Potato screamed.

Smugleaf sidestepped as the Houndoom lunged and she landed on Potato.

"Oh my Arceus, shes gonna eat me! Oh no! I'm too young to diiieeee!" Potato screamed.

"Eat you? Nooooooo...Even though you look delicio-I mean, Uh...Lovely weather we're having!" Miley Cyrus/Cookie replied.

"Oh yes, it *is* lovely weather!" Potato said, still underneath the Houndoom.

"Yeah, well, after those cold days this past week this is pretty good." Miley Cyrus/Cookie commented.

"Oh yeah, did you hear Monday was the coldest day we've had for 4 years? I practically froze to death..." Potato asked.

Smugleaf just stared not sure of what to make of this, then made a comment.  
"Ignorant fools." He then just sipped his martini.

"Ummm...Ms. Houndoom, you're still on top of Potato..." Squeakerang interrupted there conversation.

"OH RIGHT. Yeah sorry." Miley Cyrus/Cookie said getting off the Tepig. (Finally.)

"So um...Whats your name?" Potato asked.

"Thats for me to know, and you to find out." Miley Cyrus/Cookie said.

"Oh...kay?" Potato said, puzzled.

"Lets go play!" Squealed Squeakerang.

"Sure...Me and my pack are game." (How come no one has mentioned that giant mass of Houndoom behind her before this?)

"Actually, we uh...need a little rest, Miley Cyrus." One of the Houndoom said, stepping forward out of the pack.

"THATS COOKIE TO YOU!" She barked (Lololol, lame pun is lame but very much intended /lame) at the other Houndoom.

"Yes, ma'am..." The Houndoom said, stepping back into the pack.  
So they all wandered off and did lots of stuff.

MEANWHILE...

"Thanks Prof. Rowan. I can't believe you got this Eevee specially for me!" A strange little girl dressed in pink squealed.

"No problem, Clarine." Professor Roward replied.

The little girl happily walked out with her new Eevee.  
"Now...what to name you?" Clarine pondered.  
A half hour later she had walked down to a house at the edge of a forest.  
She continued to ponder what to name her new Pokémon as she walked into the house.

"Mommy, I'm home and I got my brand new Pokémon!" Clarine squealed to her mother.

"Oh, good job, honey! I was worried you would get lost on the way to Professor Rowan..." Clarine's mother said.

"Well I got there just fine, mommy!" The girl squealed.

"Well, have you nicknamed your Eevee?" Clarine's mother asked her.

"No, not yet. I haven't thought of the perfect nickname." She told her mother. "Maybe...Fluffy...?" She wondered out loud.

"Well, I'm sure you'll think of something, sweety." Her mother said.

"Well, me and Eevee are gonna go explore in the forest and see what kind of cute Pokémon we can catch!" Clarine squealed, running out the door.

"Okay honey..." Her mother said just before Clarine slammed the door shut in excitement.  
She wandered off into the forest, spotting something in the distance...


	2. Clarine's Capture

"Hey, Potato, what time is it?" Squeakerang asked.

"Its...ADVENTAH TIME!" Potato screamed in reply.

"Heckz yeah!" Squeakerang screamed back.

"C'mon Smugleaf, we're gonna have an ADVENTURE!"

"Of course. You lower life forms can do that while I sit here and drink my martini."  
Squeakerang grabbed Smugleaf by the hand and dragged him along.

"HEY! I wanna come!" The Houndoom screamed.

"YAAAAY! Come on, and lets all have an adventure TOGETHERZ!" Squeakerang screamed.

So they all ran across the forest.

"Oh mah GAWRSH! A STEAM!" Squeakerang screamed.

"Ignorant fool, its 'stream'." The Snivy sneered.

"OH. YEAH. A steep!" She screamed.

"No. A stream." Smugleaf said.

"Thats what I said, a steer!" Squeakerang squealed back.

"No, its...oh, forget it. You're too much of an ignorant fool to understand." Smugleaf said, giving up.

So they all ran down to the stream and drank and stuff.  
However, little did they know, they were being watched by a Trainer.

"Oooh, look at that cute little blue and white thing with freckles and stuff and a heart on its chest I WANT IT!" Clarine screamed, sitting in a bunch of bushes.  
She popped out of the bushes.

"GO EEVEE! Use Quick Attack!"

The Eevee popped out of its Poké Ball and used Quick Attack on Cookie/Miley Cyrus, Potato, Squeakerang and Smugleaf.

"Poké Ball GO!" She threw the Poké Ball at Squeakerang, who dodged it. Unfortunately, Smugleaf happened to be behind her and the Poké Ball instead caught Smugleaf.

"AWWWW. I wanted the cute one!" Clarine whined.

She put the Poké Ball back in her pocket.

"Oh well, I guess you'll have to do...Stupid leafy thing...Making me waste my last Poké Ball! And you're not even cute..." She growled walking off to the nearest Pokémon Center to heal her new caught Snivy.

AT THE POKéMON CENTER...

"Oh my, I've never seen a Pokémon like this before! Where did you find it?" Nurse Joy asked Clarine.

"I don't know I found it in the forest it was with three other Pokémon! I think one of them was a Houndoom but I don't know what the others were..." Clarine told Nurse Joy.

"Hmmm, thats very interesting!" Nurse Joy said.

"BING!" The needle thingy sign above the door in the healing room sounded.

"Your Pokémon are all healed! We hope to see you again!" Nurse Joy said to Clarine.

"Byeeeee!" she screamed running out of the Pokémon center.

"Go, MYSTERIOUS POKéMON THAT I DON'T KNOW!" Clarine yelled throwing out the Poké ball.

"Snivy! Snivy Snivy! Snivy, Snivy snivy SNIVE. [You ignorant fool...Now how am I supposed to get out of this situation? My only hope are those idiotic ninny hammers. I'm doomed.]"

"I love you too, little Pokémon! Now what should I call you?"

"Snivy Snive. [My name is Smugleaf.]"

"Snivy Snive? No. Thats not a good name. I'll call you...PRETTY PRINCESS!"

"Snive. Snivy, Snive Sni Snivy Snivy Snivy Snive Snivy Snive.[...What kind of foolish creature are you? I'm a boy and I already told you my name is Smugleaf.]"

"Awww, I'm glad to see your happy with your new name!"

"Snivy, Snivy Snivy. Snive Snivy Sni Snivy Snive...Snive Snivy Sni. [I'm not happy with it. Why aren't you...Oh...Yes. Thats right. Humans don't understand Pokémon.]"

"You're welcome!" The girl squealed with delight.

"...Snive. [...Ignorant.]".

"C'mon, lets go play!" The girl squealed, picking up Snivy and running home with it.

"Mommy, look! I got a new Pokémon!" Clarine squealed

"Oh, my. Thats a Snivy...Its only in the Unova region! Where did you find it?" Her mom asked her.

"In the forest!" "Well, it could belong to someone. Maybe they brought it here from Unova..." Clarine's mother told Clarine.

"I could catch it with a Poké Ball so it must not belong to someone else! If it belonged to someone else it wouldn't have went in the Poké Ball..." She explained to her mother.

"Oh, okay..Well...Did you nickname it?" Clarine's mother asked.

"Yeah, I nicknamed it Pretty Princess!" Clarine proudly exclaimed.

"Oh...Thats...an interesting name..." Clarine's mother said.

"C'mon Snivy, I'm gonna play dress up with you!" She squealed and ran up the stairs.

-Cut to scene with Smugleaf/'Pretty Princess' dressed in a rainbow bow, dress and high heels-

"YAAAAY, NOW YOU'RE PRETTY LIKE ME!" The girl squealed.

"Snivy, Snivy Snive? [May I hurt you now?]"

"Yes, you *can* have some lip stick!" The girl squealed. "But next time, say may." She told Smugleaf/'Pretty Princess'.

She dug out some lip stick from her toybox of dress up stuff and put it on Smugleaf/'Pretty Princess'.

"Yay, now you're perfect!"

"Snivy Snive Snivy Sniv. [Sure, if by 'perfect' you mean stupider than the lower forms of life they call 'humans'.]"

"Yay, I'm glad you like it!"

She picked him up and started playing with the leaves on his tail.

"Hehehehe..hehehe...There so...LEAFY...Hehehehe." She giggled.

"Snivy Snive Sniv Snivy. [Hey, stop playing with those. They're top quality lea-"] Smugleaf was interrupted by the sound of leaves being ripped.

"Oopsie!" She giggled.

"Snivy. Snivy Snive Sniv...Snivy Snivy Sniv...Snive Sniv! [My tail. What have you done to my wonderful tail? Its ruined. It was so perfect...]".

"Yay, I'm glad you're okay with it! Okay, lets play [insert something incredibly girlish and stupid here]." The girl said.

"Snivy Snive Snivy SNIVE! [...Someone...Please...[i]Save me[/i].]"

MEANWHILE, BACK AT THE FOREST...

"C'mon, Potato! We gotta find where that weird girl took Smugleaf!" Squeakerang squealed.

They ran off through the forest until they finally found the edge. Just outside of the forest was a house. "SMUGLEAF MUST BE IN THERE!" Squeakerang shouted.

They all ran over to the door of the house.

"Grrr...The door won't open!" Potato screamed, pushing on the door.

"I think you have to turn that knobby thing up there!" Squeakerang said, pointing to the knob on the door.

"...Can't...reach!" Potato shouted.

"Let me handle this." Cookie/Miley Cyrus said, using a Dark Pulse to break down the door.

"OH MY GOODNESS!" Clarine's mom screamed. Clarine ran down stairs holding Smugleaf.

"OH MY GAWSH! New Pokémon to play with!" She screamed, letting the Eevee out of the ball. "Eevee, use Quick Attack on them until they're weak!"

Eevee used Quick Attack on them. Eevee was, unfortunately, way too fast to escape so after several Quick Attacks they went down.  
They woke up to find themselves in Clarine's room, dressed in the same clothes and makeup as Smugleaf.

"NO ONE DRESSES CHAOS GIRLY!" Miley Cyrus/Cookie screamed.

"Who is Chaos?" Potato asked.

"ME." She shouted.

"Ohhh...Okay, Chaos." Potato replied.

"Thats COOKIE to you!" She shouted.

"But I thought you just said-" Potato was interrupted before he could finish...

"Shut up so I can kill this girl!" Miley Cyrus/Cookie/Chaos interrupted.

Chaos/Miley Cyrus/Cookie used Nasty Plot and then used Dark Pulse on the girl.

"QUICK! While shes stunned! Jump on mah back!"

"Okay." Potato agreed.

"Okay." Squeakerang agreed.

"Absolutely not. I can save myself." Smugleaf protested.

"GET ON MY BACK RIGHT NOW OR PERISH!" The Houndoom screamed, her eyes turning black with red pupils.

"Fine..." Smugleaf reluctantly agreed.

And so they all ran out of the house on Miley Cyrus/Cookie/Chaos's back and ran back into the forest where they lived happily ever after until the next story. The end.


End file.
